


I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all

by birdsintokyo



Series: Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Thigh Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson craves Jaebum even in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all

Jackson was just about nearly finished cleaning up the practice room, excited to return to their apartment for a shower and then dinner with Jaebum, when he heard the short chime from his phone. Contemplating on what Jaebum would be cooking for dinner tonight, he strides across the rooming to dig into his training bag and fish out his phone, frowning at the new notification on the screen.

 **From: Jae-Bear ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ**  
4:13pm

Hey baby,  
I don’t think I’ll be able to make it home  
for dinner tonight. Got a few things to finish  
at the office. Don’t wait up for me. There’s still  
some leftovers from last night in the fridge.  
Love you, see you when I get home.

Jackson worries his bottom lip between his lips as he reads the text. Jackson hated being home alone. Jaebum’s income would have allowed them a more lavish apartment with grand, high ceilings and that was triple the size of their apartment now. But the empty feeling that would creep up Jackson’s skin and settle uncomfortably in his heart every time he would open the door to a house too big to be called a home led them to a decent sized apartment just perfect for the two of them not too far from the hustle and bustle in the heart of Seoul. Even in their cozy apartment that Jackson had decorated every corner with their polaroid pictures over the years, Jaebum had a way of filling up the entire room without ever doing or saying much that Jackson would always crave. It was a presence that was able to fill in a room big or small and nothing would be able to emulate that.

Throwing his training bag over his shoulder and walking out to the brisk autumn breeze that swept its way between the nooks and crannies of Seoul, Jackson boarded the train on his way back to the empty apartment. 

“Maybe we should get a pet,” Jackson muses to himself as he let the gentle swaying of the train carriage ease away the stress of the day. The first thing he’s gonna do when he gets home is run a nice, hot bath for himself since Jaebum wasn’t there to tease him about how much bubblebath he puts in.

 

 

After a long bath and reheating the spaghetti they had from yesterday, Jackson balances his meal on the arm of the sofa and turns on their television to some sort of popular variety show. To be honest, they never really turned on the television very often. Especially not during dinner time. Jaebum didn’t always have much to say but at least he was always there for Jackson to spill out all the exciting things that happened during his day. Jackson remembers being told by others that he had a motor mouth, that he was too loud and overzealous. But he had never felt that ever with Jaebum. The older always listening to him carefully with the utmost attention and this look in his eyes that Jackson found out to be wonder and amazement. Jaebum always made Jackson feel like what he had to say was important, no matter how mundane Jackson sometimes felt himself. 

Dinner is uneventful. He keeps on glancing at the clock on the wall and the frown on his face deepens when the clock strikes 8 and Jaebum has yet to show up. He had never left a time for when he would be back in his text. Jackson turns the tv off with a click and shuffles into the kitchen with his Donald Duck slippers, Jaebum’s pair of Mickey Mouse slippers still waiting for their owner in the foyer. Jackson ponders if he should prepare a bowl for Jaebum to come home to but he figures the older would have already eaten something seeing how it’s already way past dinner time. Or so he hopes Jaebum’s eaten already. Jackson spoons a bowlful of spaghetti and leaves it on the kitchen counter just in case. 

By 9:30, Jaebum has still yet to come home. Jackson sighs and begins to prepare for bed. The empty space on the mattress next to him is unsettling but Jackson begins to think about how it’s the weekend tomorrow and how he’ll get to spend the entire morning cuddled up next to Jaebum’s broad warmth. Sleep overtakes him easily.

 

 

Jaebum takes caution when unlocking their front door, making note not to create too much noise to not wake up Jackson who would probably already be in deep sleep by 10. His heart aches when he walks into the kitchen and sees the bowl of spaghetti, but his face lights up at the little post it note stuck under it with Jackson’s messy scrawl.

You better have already eaten at the office.  
Ps. It better not have been chinese take out >=[

Jaebum did have chinese take out for dinner, glad to have snuck in some of the oily goodness that was kungpow chicken and chow mien since Jackson had been on this spiel about using organic produce only. Jackson wouldn’t have to know though. 

Even though Jaebum would probably sell his left kidney for a shower, he thinks otherwise because the sound of the water running would probably wake Jackson up. A smile tugs on Jaebum’s lips as he thinks. They’d be able to shower together tomorrow morning anyway. After quietly dropping off his things in their shared office, he’s finally ready to collapse into bed. What stops him in the doorway is a sight to behold though.

Jackson is laid stomach down, bed sheets kicked off to the side with his beautiful, tan back bared as he writhes into the mattress. His whimpers are dulled in his sleep but his eyebrows are pulled together as he grinds his hips down again and again in seek of friction. 

“Mmm..” Jackson moans, eyes still closed shut. “Daddy..”

Jaebum feels a shiver run down his body at the thought that Jackson craves him even in his sleep.

Jackson is absolutely magnificent panting against the pillow. The younger sneaks a hand into his cotton panties to fist his cock slowly and lets out a light moan in satisfaction. Jackson is probably awake by now, but there’s most likely sleepiness still ebbing at his consciousness so that he doesn’t notice Jaebum watching through the crack in the door. Jackson sets a slow, gruelling pace for himself, tugging at the head of his cock, peeking through the top of the panties by now, and twisting his hand at the base. 

Jackson bucks wildly into his palm at his own teasing, “Daddy….please…” his breathy whining muffled by the pillow. 

Jaebum’s doing all he can to hold himself back from barging into their bedroom and giving everything his baby needs but he steadies his breathing to see what else Jackson will do. It’s not often that he gets to see Jackson play by himself.

Jackson seems to be awake enough now to work himself onto his knees, hands still between his legs while his head is stays buried into his pillow. Jaebum watches Jackson bring his other hand to his mouth. His lips and the hollows of his cheeks are pulled into a pout as Jackson suckles on his index and middle fingers for a bit before he exhales loudly with a moan. Saliva is gleaming on his wet fingers, rivulets of spit connecting the two fingers together. 

Jaebum narrows his eyes when he sees Jackson dig his hand with the spit slick fingers over his ass under the panties. He can’t exactly see what’s going on but it isn’t hard to imagine what Jackson is doing to himself under the material. Jackson hums, most likely having worked a finger into his hole while he continues to stroke his cock.

“Need you Daddy, so much.” Jackson whines. 

Jaebum almost believes that Jackson has realised that he’s standing in front of the door but Jackson would never dare touch his hole, not without Jaebum’s permission, because of how much trouble he would undeniably be in. Jackson could play with his cock all he wanted but his hole was for Jaebum, and for Jaebum only. 

Jackson’s eyes shoot open when he feels two, strong hands on his thighs but they end up closing not long after when he feels Jaebum knead at his plump asscheeks.

“Daddy’s here, baby.” Jaebum shushes. “Look at what a cock hungry baby you are.”

Jackson can’t find it in himself to stop his fingers in his hole so he continues to work his fingers in and out and only letting a mewl in response to Jaebum’s deep, soothing voice. Maybe he wasn’t in trouble after all, Jackson briefly thinks to himself.

Jaebum moves to loom over him so he can breath into his ear, “Were you thinking of Daddy’s cock when you were playing with your hole, kitten?” 

He rests his hand on top of Jackson’s over the panties for emphasis, stilling the younger’s movements.

“Mmmhmm,” Jackson nods against the pillow. “B-but they’re not big like Daddy’s cock..s’not enough, Daddy.”

Jackson pushes his ass back against Jaebum’s hand. “Wan’ more Daddy.” 

Jaebum peels himself off Jackson’s back and the other immediately misses Jaebum’s strong presence over him. Jackson eyes follow as Jaebum rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt he’s yet to change out of, swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth at the sight of Jaebum’s forearms. Jaebum pulls out the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and opens the cap with a snick. The sound gets Jackson digging his knees into the bed in excitement.

“Let Daddy help you,” Jaebum reassures Jackson and taps at the younger’s hands so he can pull his fingers out.

Jaebum doesn’t bother to pull down Jackson’s panties, he only pulls the crotch of the material enough to the side to reveal Jackson’s hole, already gaping a little bit from Jackson’s own handiwork. He easily slips in his middle finger into Jackson’s warmth, hooking his fingers upwards every time he pulls back so he can lightly stroke against Jackson’s prostrate. 

Jackson’s breathing is laboured and he has since stopped stroking his cock, but Jaebum gives him a gentle reminder when he wraps his hand around Jackson’s to set a slow, even pace to match his finger. Jackson lets out quiet, little mewls at every pump of Jaebum’s finger, ass meeting Jaebum’s hand halfway as he pushes himself back. The feeling is so addicting and there is nothing that can compare to having his hole played with.

“Good, kitten? Jaebum asks as he watches Jackson work himself on his finger.

“So good.” Jackson replies obediently. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Jaebum rewards his manners by slipping in his index finger and adding a bit more pressure when he presses against Jackson’s prostate that shoots electricity up Jackson’s spine. Jackson is quick to arch his back and moan. He always had more of a sensitive prostate. It wasn’t hard to train himself to come just from a finger or two in his hole. Soon enough, Jaebum actually stops pumping his fingers in and out to just start and rub his index and middle finger against Jackson’s spot instead, almost like teasing little licks against his walls. 

Everything is so so slow but Jackson can feel his heartbeat quicken as his orgasm nears. He stops stroking his cock and focuses entirely on the two fingers buried deep in his ass as Jaebum begins to build up the pressure against his prostate. Jackson doesn’t hold back his moans, he never could. 

When he feels like he can’t hold it any longer, Jackson finally croaks out, “Gonna come, Daddy.” 

Jaebum is unrelenting and doesn’t stop pressing on Jackson’s prostate because of how beautiful and wrecked Jackson sounds. He merely speaks over Jackson’s mewling.

“Yeah, baby?” Jaebum warns but his fingers tease at Jackson’s restraint as he begins to work his fingers harder and faster against Jackson’s spot with purpose. “If you come now you won’t be able to take Daddy’s cock later.”

It’s getting extremely difficult for Jackson to speak but he really really wants Jaebum’s cock in him so he manages to utter out helplessly, “N-n-no..I can do it Daddy. Promise.”

“Okay darling,” Jaebum permits. “Come for Daddy.” 

Jackson’s entire body quivers as he lets go of all inhibition in a dry orgasm and his thighs are trembling from the exertion of holding himself up.. His mewling is loud and ruined as he screams into the into the pillow through tremor after tremor. His hand is still wrapped around his cock, hard and staining precum against the cotton but he’s more simply just holding it sort of as a comfort. Jaebum strokes slowly against his prostate to work over Jackson’s orgasm, slowing down to a stop when the tremors stop and Jackson is left panting harshly where there’s a pool of saliva on the pillow.

Jackson grunts when Jaebum pulls his fingers out and he’s too blissed out to realise that Jaebum had even left the room until the older nudges against his shoulder with his sippy cup. In fact, he didn’t even realised he was thirsty until now.

“Drink.” Jaebum orders.

Jackson sits up properly against the bed to take large, gratuitous sips of water to soothe his parched throat. The effects of his orgasm wearing off but his cock still hard in his panties. He gives it back to Jaebum when he’s done who sets it on the bedside table. But as he does so, he’s finally able to take a good look at Jaebum standing crossed arm next to the mattress and maybe he wasn’t scot free from trouble after all.

Jaebum’s stare is hard and piercing and he looks so powerful still dressed in his clothes from work. It sends shivers through Jackson’s spine.

“Didn’t Daddy say that only he can touch you there?” Jaebum asks, voice firm and unwavering just like his eyes.

Jackson looks down into his lap, all of a sudden feeling shame wash over his body when he sees the damp spot dirtying his panties like the dirty boy he is.

“Look at Daddy when he’s talking to you,” Jaebum instructs and Jackson is quick to obey with his large puppy dog eyes glistening with tears.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jackson finally replies. Jaebum looks so big standing over him.

“If you’re just going to play with your hole by yourself you don’t need Daddy’s cock anymore then,” Jaebum says and it strikes absolute horror into Jackson’s eyes.

“No!” Jackson cries in panic. “Jackson….”

Tears start to stream down Jackson’s face. He never liked it when he got scolded so he always tried his very best to be Jaebum’s good baby boy. He thrived on the praises and soft touches Jaebum would reward him with and it’s breaking his heart to hear Jaebum say this. 

Jaebum unfolds his arms to bring his palms and cup either side of Jackson’s face, wiping his tears with his thumbs. “Use your words, baby.”

Jackson continues to sob a few seconds more before he calms down enough to try again but his words still are a little shaky. “J-J-Jackson...just...missed Daddy...s-s-so much!” 

Jaebum’s face softens as he hears Jackson bawl and he brings Jackson in by the back of his head so the younger can rest the side of his face against Jaebum’s stomach. “You know Daddy’s sorry for that, sweetheart.”

He can feel Jackson nod against his body. “S’okay, Daddy.”

They spend a minute just so Jackson can stop heaving with sobs.

Once Jackson’s stopped crying, Jaebum steps back to look down at Jackson again, not quite as menacing as before but still firm. “You still broke a rule, baby.”

Jackson nods.

“You know you have to get punished, right?”

Another nod.

“What did Daddy say about your words?” Jaebum reprimands.

“That Jackson needs to use them.” Jackson replies without hesitation. Things were easier now that Jackson was a good boy.

“Good boy,” Jaebum praises. “Now, I’m going to do whatever I want and you’re going to do exactly as I say.”

Jaebum doesn’t wait for an answer, “Lie down on the bed for me.”

Jackson follows as told, laying down flat on his back with his head perched on the pillow still wet from his saliva. He watches as Jaebum strips at the foot of the bed, first undoing all the buttons on his shirt so each clasp reveals more of Jaebum’s toned skin. It’s almost torturous watching Jaebum undress, and maybe that was part of the punishment but Jackson tries to stay still and keep his eyes trained on Jaebum. Next comes Jaebum’s trousers. He looks good with them on. The materials hug Jaebum’s thighs tightly and they streamline his long legs. Jaebum is gorgeous. But he’s even more gorgeous with them off. He’s breath taking. Literally, as Jackson inhales harshly when Jaebum pushes off his pants and boxers in one go to reveal his cock, hard and red and standing proudly against his stomach.

“Spread your legs, kitten.” Jaebum orders.

Jackson does as told and Jaebum kneels in between them. He still has his panties on but Jaebum hadn’t ordered him to take them off so they stay there restraining his cock uncomfortably.

Jaebum grips both of his calfs and pushes them until his thighs meet his torso and Jaebum instructs him to hold them up.

“I’m going to give you 30 slaps and I want you to count them for me.” There’s no question in Jaebum’s command, just order.

“Yes, Daddy.”

At Jackson’s admission, Jaebum brings a hand down on the inside of Jackson’s left thigh and it creates a loud smacking sound as Jackson’s skin jolts at the pain. 

“One.” Jackson begins counting.

Jaebum alternates on each thigh after every slap but the heat begins to build up after the 15th and Jackson starts getting restless. There’s that hot tingling under his skin but it doesn’t make his cock wilt at all.

“Twenty-one,” Jackson whimpers. Tears start welling up in the corners of his eyes again but he doesn’t want to let them fall because he wants to be Daddy’s strong boy. They’re so close to the end and Jackson just wants this to be over. 

“Nine more, darling, you’re doing so well.” Jaebum rubs his hand over one of Jackson’s thighs. It’s flushed and red and so is Jackson’s cock. 

Jackson’s thighs close automatically after the 25th slap but it only ends up trapping Jaebum’s hand between his legs so the older easily pries them apart again.

“Uh uh, baby.” Jaebum tuts. “You were so keen to spread your legs earlier on when I was fucking you with my fingers. Keep them open. What number were we up to?”

Jackson swallows his saliva before replying in shaky breaths. “Twenty-six.”

“Good boy.”

The last slap is administered and relief is evident in Jackson’s sigh of “Thirty.” There are a few stray tears down his cheeks and his bottom lip is red and swollen because he had been biting them in attempts not to scream every time Jaebum brought his hand down but nothing could be more a beautiful sight, Jaebum thinks.

Jaebum shuffles his body closer so he can lean down and press a kiss on Jackson’s forehead.

“Jackson did so well,”Jaebum whispers into Jackson’s bangs before ducking down and having a taste of Jackson’s red lips himself. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy. I love you so much.”

Jackson kisses back with fervor and even leans off the bed in chase of Jaebum’s lips when the older pulls away. “Love you too, Daddy.”

“I think you deserve Daddy’s cock now.” Jaebum murmurs into Jackson’s mouth, breath hot against his lips.

Jackson still has his legs spread and there are red half moon welts marring his skin from his nails having dug into the flesh during his punishment. Jackson’s soft panties are pulled aside so Jaebum can guide his lube slick cock into Jackson’s hole. Jackson is warm and tight around Jaebum’s cock and he continues to pull Jaebum in until his pelvis is flush against Jackson’s ass and they’re chest to chest. 

“You think you can touch your big boy parts without Daddy’s permission?” Jaebum growls into Jackson’s face.

There’s a fire in both of them and Jaebum drives into Jackson hard and fast like he can’t get enough of Jackson’s heat. Jackson feels so full, like every time Jaebum withdraws and thrusts back in he’s being completed over and over again and his heart feels like it’s about to burst.

“Remember that Daddy owns this hole, it is for Daddy to touch and use,” Jaebum grunts through his teeth as he stares straight down at Jacksons.

Eventually, Jackson lets go of his legs to wrap his arms around Jaebum’s wide shoulders and bring the older closer, if that was even possible, so he can pant dirty whines into Jaebum’s collarbone as he bites down when Jaebum hits his prostate. “Y-yes! Daddy always makes me feel so hot, so full. Jackson is Daddy’s!”

Jaebum groans, both from pain and from Jackson’s words and he returns the favour; sucking a big bruise just below Jackson’s clavicle that can press on tomorrow to remind them of the deep fucking they did tonight.

The familiar pulling at the pit of his stomach nears and he’s seconds before he shoots his load deep in Jackson when he rasps, “Daddy is going to fill you up with his come so you know exactly who you belong to.”

Jackson comes almost immediately after, spurred on from not coming earlier on and from the thought of Jaebum’s hot seed inside him, filling him up and marking Jackson as his. He wants to desperately open his eyes to see Jaebum when he’s orgasming but the sensation is so strong it wracks through his body and he seizes up as he sees stars, his mouth slack open in a silent scream.

Jaebum drops down first while Jackson is still shuddering through the last of his orgasm. Jaebum waits until Jackson opens his eyes before pulling out slowly with a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Jackson immediately misses the feeling of being filled.

They’re both slick with sweat. There’s come everywhere and Jackson’s hair is matted against his forehead but there’s nothing that can stop Jaebum from collapsing onto his clean side of the bed and pull Jackson up close so he can cradle them as they both let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) or my useless Twitter! :)


End file.
